


Seriously?!

by Katie_MichelleAMLFTL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Coercion, Daddy Derek, Daddy Stiles, Depression, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Forced Relationship, Heartbreak, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Misscomunication, Missing, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Postpartum Depression, Pregnant Stiles, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sexual Coercion, Slow Burn, Violence, everybodys alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_MichelleAMLFTL/pseuds/Katie_MichelleAMLFTL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after graduation Stiles goes missing without a trace, eight months later he turns up in a stolen car at the side of the road just inside beacon hills..... in labour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run to the Hills....Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything in a long time, so really hoping this isn't terrible..... fingers crossed :)

Shit!

It was all he could think as he looked at the liquid pooling on the floor, it was too early, It wasn't time, this couldn't happen... net yet.. not when he was so close. So fucking close! He had time, he could still make it, the pain hadn't started yet, he only had twenty seven miles to go, he could do this. He clutched at his distended stomach with one hand as he climbed back into the drivers seat and started the car, peeling out of the gas station he drove faster than he should have normally, definitely faster than he should in his condition. Tree's passed in a blur as he came closer and closer to the town limits until he was passing the familiar 'welcome to Beacon Hills' sign.

" Just need to get to Deaton, just need to get there and they'll help, the pack will help, they'll sort it, they hav......FUCK!" Pain radiated from his abdomen along his spine and down his legs as he slammed his feet down into the break.  
"fuck, fuck ... fuck!" Who was he kidding he didn't even know if the pack were still here, if they were even alive and here he was stuck in a stolen car on the side of the road having contractions five weeks too early. This wasn't supposed to happen, hell this shouldn't even be possible, because there is no way in hell that Stiles Stillinski should be pregnant... never mind in labour! 

What the Hell was he supposed to do, he didn't have a phone and he sure as hell couldn't keep driving with the contractions raging through him every few minutes, he could try hitchhiking if another car came past, except he couldn't really, what was he supposed to say. 'scuse me don't mind the fact that I am very much a guy, but very obviously in labour, can you drop me at the vets so a druid can deliver my magical possible werewolf baby?' Yeh so not going to happen, but holy fuck this was way too much pain, he was a man for gods sake, he was never supposed to be doing this, again he is a DUDE! With all the right male parts, thank you very much. Maybe he could convince someone that he just had food poisoning and that Deaton was a relative, to be honest he didn't really care and he was quickly running out of options, there was a car coming. Quickly he clambered from the seat and out of the door, turning to face the oncoming vehicle, he pushed one hand up to shield his eyes from the headlight, as the car came to a stop and he heard the clicks of doors opening, lowering his arm he looked at the two people approaching him.

" Holy shit.. Stiles?" Just then a contraction ripped through him and his knees gave out.

 

 

Eight months.... it had been eight long months since Stiles had disappeared with no word and no trace the day after his high school graduation, that hadn't stopped them looking, the sheriff had used every possible resource the force had to offer in the attempt to find his son. The pack had searched for a clue, a scent anything that could give them any possible lead as to were Stiles was but it was all to no avail. There should have been something! Anything! 

"Derek.." Derek was pulled from his thoughts by the arrival of his betas, his pack, his.... family. The sofas were full, everyone was here Scott and Kira sitting on the love seat, Lydia, Peter and Cora sat on a large sofa with Jackson who was sat on the arm closest to Lydia, whilst Lydia did her best to ignore him, still making him grovel for her affection after he had returned from London just two months before. Melissa and John stood off to the side by the kitchen entrance caught up in there own conversation, no doubt Melissa berating him for not looking after himself and Alison and Isaac sat in an armchair. Now all they needed were Erica and Boyd to arrive before they could start the evening, the eight months that stiles had been missing had brought them all closer in one way or another and tonight was there fortnightly meal together and as per usual Boyd and Erica were running late. You could bet if anyone were going to be late it would be those to, the fact that they were often told earlier times in hoping that they would actually arrive at the actual time hadn't even helped.

"For gods sake I swear if we are all just sat around waiting for the two of them to finish having sex, ill rip there throats out!" Scott laughed at Cora's outburst as peter turned to her disapprovingly " My my someone's testy this evening aren't they."  
"Speak of the devils" Melissa called while answering her phone with a frown on her face, the only reason either of the two would call her and not another member of the pack was if there was a need for medical attention, knowing this the pack turned to look at her and Derek signalled her to put the phone on speaker.  
"Eric.."  
"Melissa, fuck we cant get hold of Deaton we need help like serious help.." In the background they could hear panting and someone moaning, Derek walked quickly towards the phone and took command.  
" Erica, what's wrong.. who's hurt.. where are you? tell us and we'll come find you" Suddenly a pained scream came from the speaker and many of the eyes in the room grew wide in worry.  
"It's Stiles.. we found stiles." Everything stopped for a moment that seemed far too long the world just ..... paused. " we need help, I mean serious help we need a hospital but we cant take him to one, he cant go to a fucking hospital!" Melissa face switched from a mix of surprise of horror as she looked back to the phone from where she had been staring at john and went back to nurse mode, a calm taking over her face.  
"Erica you need to tell me what's wrong with him, why cant you take him to a hospital, is he.. is.."  
A voice that they hadn't heard in 8 months came down the line then "I cant go to a bloody hospital because I don't want to become the governments latest science experiment... nghhh "  
That's when Derek couldn't take it anymore " What the hell is going on, someone tell me right now what is going on..." There was a moment of quite when all they could here coming down the receiver was stiles panting and Erica murmuring at him to try and breathe.  
"Derek....he's in labour!" Silence, was this a joke?! Seriously.  
"Erica I am your bloody alpha now tell me what the hell is wrong and stop dicking about!" Everyone looked confused, what the hell was going on, what the hell was Erica playing at, stiles had been missing for eight months, they ring cause a panic and then claim labour!  
"Derek were being deadly serious here" Boyd's calm tone was missing as he spoke over the phone, sounding panicked "He's.... we'll be there in a minute just.... Melissa get your stuff!" Another scream came across the line before the phone went dead in Melissa's hand.  
"They do remember that we all know stiles is a guy right.... he hasn't been gone that long that we would forget" Scott announced to the room who were still staring incredulously at the phone, all the werewolves suddenly turned towards the front door, hearing a car pull into the private road that led to the house. Melissa moved swiftly towards the door, bag containing her medical supplies in hand, when the hell had she left and got that. Derek moved quickly after her following her out the front door as they saw the headlights of the car approaching, the rest of the pack following behind out onto the porch, John pushing through everyone and walking towards the car as it pulled in. Boyd jumped out of the drivers seat looking spooked and grabbed the handle to the backseat.  
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck, someone fucking help me or I swear to god I will rip all of you spines out by your pathetic throats aghhhhh!" The sheriff who was blocking stiles from view stumbled backwards slightly and the rest of the pack got there first look at stiles in just over eight months. He stood there being held u by both Erica and Boyd, covered in sweat, his left eye swollen shut and bruised, dried blood under his nose and a cut just under his hairline, his face looked drawn and sickly as it screwed up in obvious pain and as Derek looked down to the cause, was stiles stomach, his very pregnant looking stomach, jutting out from above the sweat pants he wore. Melissa was suddenly in front of his as he was half carried towards the house, Dereck couldn't stop from staring as he was pushed inside with everyone else as Melissa directed them to get her different things and stiles was placed on the dining room table. It was a good thing they had gotten such a large table, although when it had been bought it was with the intention of eating off not delivering children from a male pregnancy! Derek was pulled out of his thoughts by stiles next words.  
"Well congrats Derek looks like your going to be dad pretty soon."


	2. Ta da!

Seriously...... seriously, what the hell was happening?! Everyone's eyes were flickering back and forth between Stiles and Derek as Derek stood stock still in the doorway, mouth hung open, eyes wide and if it wasn't for the wasn't for the contraction ripping through Stiles, he would have burst out laughing at just how ridiculous the older man looked.

"I need Deaton, someone needs to ring him, howl for him...... do secret wolfy thing I don't care but he needs to get here." Scott was the first person to react to his words and immediately pulled out his phone stabbing at it, while Melissa stared down at his stomach and his dad edged closer from the far side of the room.

"okay I get that this is weird.... like completely crazy weird but I really need some help so can we just stop staring at the knocked up teen and ju.." his words were cut off when another contraction started, shit they were getting much closer and they hurt like hell, this was bad, so, so bad! Breathe... he needed to breathe, at lot easier said than done, it was kind of disconcerting to actually have to think about how to breathe, it was always so natural but now it seemed like each breath took nearly all of his concentration and energy.  
Suddenly the room came to life as Melissa gave orders to the others to go and fetch things, he dad still stood to the side, Scott paced manically whilst talking down the phone his eyes flicking back to stiles stomach every now and then and Derek..... Derek just stood there in the doorway with the same bewildered expression.

"Deaton's on his way, he said to try and get as comfortable as you can and to remember to breathe," Stiles rolled his eyes, breathe yeh because he wasn't going to be trying to do that would he. "he said we shouldn't take your pain because you wouldn't be able to tell if anything was wrong and he'd be here quickly....Stiles how are you pregnant, where have you been, why did you leave?" The house went very quiet, everyone wanting to know the answer, Stiles turned towards the guy who had been his best friend for so many years and opened his mouth a few times, why did he leave ?!

" Well scotty when two people fuck, there are sometimes consequences to there actions and ta da magical male pregnancy, it doesn't matter were I was not right now anyway, maybe later but right now I have a baby trying to get out and nowhere for it to go, I didn't leave, not by choice anyway" Derek finally did something, his jaw clenched, he took a step forward clenching his fists and his face returned to the stoic mask Stiles had known.

"Are you saying somebody forced you to leave? Are they the ones that did that to your face?" Derek's teeth gritted together as he waited for Stiles contraction to pass and receive his answer the younger man had visibly flinched when he had brought up his face, all that time they had thought that Stiles had abandoned them.... had abandoned him, he had understood why they younger man would abandon him, after all he had Fucked Stiles and had allowed his feelings for the boy to seep through the cracks, showing him a different side and then when they had finished instead of staying like he wanted to, he had whispered 'this was a mistake' before jumping out of the window and avoiding him for the following six weeks. Stiles was staring at him, his face void of emotions, which was ... weird, stiles had always worn his heart on his sleeve and now it was like he had shuttered everything away.

"Can we talk about that later, im a little busy now, at least they waited until id graduated, caring about me finishing my education is something" Stiles huffed out a small smile gracing his face, he had to make light of the situation, if he didn't... he couldn't crack not again, he needed to be strong. Suddenly his father moved from his place and took a new one beside the table, staring at him incredulously.

" Derek, Derek is the father." Stiles gave Derek a pitying gaze before looking back at his father and nodding.

"Surprise!" John made to carry on the conversation, but was cut off as the front door swung open and Deaton walked inside wheeling in a large bag behind him and taking a quick glance around the room as if to survey the damage, stiles quickly relaxed now that the vet had arrived looking more confident and relaxed as Deaton walked hurriedly over to him and started to pull thing out of his bag. Sheets, needles, little bottles filled with some kind of.. medicine? so many different things that Derek couldn't identify and finally a scalpel.

"Well, well mister Stillinski, it does seem as if you have got yourself in rather a pickle."


	3. You feel like a panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry this took a while, have been abit busy recently.  
> Italics are flashbacks.  
> Let me know what you think :)

_The kisses had been hungry and possessive, as if they were taking Stiles in and dragging him under, one minute they had been arguing, not exactly something that wasn't normal between them, Derek had pushed him up against the wall, again not something too uncommon, but then instead of the usual threats he had kissed him. Derek's hips crowding him further into the wall and pushing up against his own, the whole act seemed desperate, like a man starved. A tongue darted out and pressed against his lips, licking and nipping in question for stiles to part his own and let this continue, his lips fell open with a small gasp and Derek's tongue plunged in mapping out each groove and encouraging Stiles own tongue into the Alphas mouth. He pulled back with a groan as Derek pressed small kisses along his jaw before moving to mouth at his throat, hips bucking forward rubbing there dicks together through there clothes. 'Shit'_

_"Derek....." There was no response other than a quick nip to his collar bone as one hand laid possessively on his hip and another was moving underneath the hem of his t-shirt moving higher before nails scraped on his nipple._

_"Fuckkk! Der.." He wasn't entirely sure what to say, if he should say anything this felt... amazing every touch of Derek's lips and fingers felt like a brand pressed upon his skin, something that would last far beyond when this, whatever this was would end. Derek licked and bit up his throat to the shell of his ear whilst his thumb and finger pinched and rolled the small bundle of nerves they held._

_"Stiles, I need to know this is okay, please say this is okay.." He turned his head slightly looking at the man holding him, his eyes dark with.... lust? He knew, knew that he shouldn't do this, let this happen, Derek could barely stand him, but he had held a crush on the older man for almost a year now, how could he say no, when he was in front of him pleading with to accept this._

_Not trusting himself with words he looked back into those eyes laced with a red tint and nodded._

 

_........................................................................................................................................................................................................................_

_Dereks pov~_

 "Oh thank fuck doc, I thought I was gonna have to do this myself." Stiles breathed out between an obviously painful contraction.

 "Well Mr Stillinski unless you have more to tell me im going to assume this will be a c section," Stiles turned to Deaton and gave him a dark glare whilst he panted through the pain that their baby was causing, shit Stiles was having a contraction, Stiles was pregnant?! How the hell. It was his baby, their baby, the words themselves wouldn't process in his head, they were both guys this shouldn't be happening, Stiles had been gone, he'd disappeared not that Derek blamed him after what had happened, but that didn't matter Stiles had said hadn't he... that he didn't leave by choice and now he was here, their baby was coming.

 Whilst he had been locked in his own thoughts things had obviously progressed because there were sheets everywhere, stiles was lead back on the table no longer wearing his shirt and his stomach was stretched above him, skin taut and a few angry red stretchmark's marring his once unmarked creamy skin.

 "What do you need me to do?" He questioned eyes still captivated by the sight in front of him as Stiles twisted in pain, Melissa turned to him whilst passing a now empty needle that had held the anaesthetic to Scott for him to get rid of.

 "Maybe you can just come up here by him try to help him relax." Then she was off again moving over to Deaton to help him get everything they would need together. Help him relax, he could do that, before he knew it he was standing close to Stiles head looking down at the boy, no Man? He had managed to defy science with and he was lost, he couldn't do this, how the hell was he supposed to help him relax, most of the time they had ever spent together had been occupied with them fighting each other over every point. How was this supposed to work they agreed on nothing and now they were having a baby, he didn't even have the traditional nine months to work it out. 

"Stiles I need you to let me know if you can feel this," Deaton told him as he started to prod at the bump with something thin and sharp, Stiles shook his head so the vet continued to scrape across the skin testing the anaesthetics work.

"Okay Stiles were going to start now, you need to relax, your going to feel some pressure and tugging but try not to be alarmed that's completely normal, if you feel any pain let us know. Derek im going to need you to stay calm" What, stay calm, pretty sure he was allowed to freak out right now. "Your not going to like this, even though you know were helping the baby and stiles cant feel this you wont like the idea of us cutting your mate" Mate.

"Im not his mate," Stiles rasped out sounding angry and almost offended by the word, before looking down at his stomach. "im nothing, just some guy he fucked....a mistake." Dis he really believe that?

 "Stiles, I,"

 "can we not do this now" he interrupted me, motioning to the scalpel in Deaton's hand, "just not now." He sounded so resigned, like he had accepted a fate that none of us knew about, nodding was about all I could manage, he was right now wasn't the time.

 Deaton moved forward and Stiles let out a small distressed noise, he was scared it was coming off him in waves, the tip of the scalpel pressed against Stiles flesh and then it all went to hell, too many things happened all at once. He had growled long and deep, huh guess he really didn't like the idea of Stiles being cut into, at the same time a glow came from the bump and suddenly everyone was flung backwards away from the table. His ears rang, but they came back quickly as he made his way to his feet watching as Deaton and Melissa stumbled back towards the table, the others still laying where they had landed in states of shock.

 "what the fuck," came from Jackson as he checked over Lydia, Peter picked up his head and was staring incredulously at the body on the table, his eyes bright as he worked out what had just happened, but there wasn't time to find out, not now.

 "Stiles you need to calm down," Deaton's voice sounded so calm and Zen like they hadn't all been thrown about the room as if they were feathers on a breeze.

 "I cant, I cant, I cant " stiles chanted his breathing fast and uneven, waves of panic and fear came crashing off him as he struggled to breathe. "I cant, I cant." He needed to do something, anything, rushing to the younger mans side, he pulled a hand to his own chest with little resistance and placed on of his own on Stiles chest.

"Stiles I need you to breathe, please you need to breathe, just feel me," That's when Stiles looked at him, tears falling from his wide eyes and lips parted as he struggled to pull air, he really looked at him for the first time since.... since the day Derek had broken his heart. "Im sorry... I was wrong Stiles, I was wrong and im sorry but right now you need to breathe so that we can help you." Stiles breathing slowly came back to normal and he relaxed against Derek's touch, Derek looked up at Deaton and nodded.

 "okay, were going to try this again stiles I need you to believe that im not going to hurt you im here to help you." Stiles relaxed further, hand clinging to the one Derek had still pressed against to his chest.

 "Stiles im right here," Derek whispered into his ear as Deaton made the incision and the smell of Stiles blood flooded his nose. "Im here and soon your baby is going to be here too." Stiles stiffened under his hand and his face that had been so open a second ago quickly shuttered off and was replaced with a carefully placed mask, his hand was no longer being gripped and was pushed off the younger mans chest, what had he done, was stiles about to freak out about the baby again, but nothing happened.  A piercing cry flooded the room and his head snapped towards the shrill sound, in deacons arms lay a pink squirming baby, crying out letting themselves be known.

 "Congratulations, you have a baby girl." Stiles let out an unintelligible noise as Melissa took the baby and brought her up closer to both of there heads.

 "Here she is, she's so beautiful." Melissa placed her on stiles upper chest, and pressed a towel on top of her tiny body to keep her warm.

  In Derek's life he had seen many beautiful things but now none of them could quite add up to the view he had before him, his daughter, small and held in the arms of his mate. No matter what had happened before he knew this was all he would ever need and he could have I, he could win back stiles and have his family, couldn't he?

 


	4. The love of a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for taking so long, Christmas was crazy in my house and even now im still finding presents in boxes everywhere. So here's the latest chapter, I promise the next one your going to find out more about what happened to Stiles but I needed to let the Stillinski's have a moment before everyone else got involved. So hopefully you enjoy it.

A girl. He hadn't known she was going to be a girl, they had never told him, even though he was pretty sure his captors had known after all they had checked him over enough times, brought in witches, Druids and even just regular old doctors to check on him through the course of his pregnancy, but he hadn't known.

But now here she is laying on his chest eyes blinking blue, green eyes, a slight upturn to her nose and a pout on her little face, she was so small, twitching slightly every now and then nut otherwise content to just lay on his chest and burrow into his warmth, leaving the top of her head covered in dark brown hair, almost black, rubbing just under his chin.

Fuck, she was beautiful.

A small gasp broke his trance and his eyes flicked up to Melissa who was staring at his stomach in shock, pushing up slightly, pain radiated through his stomach from the incision, but he caught a quick glance at what had caused Melissa to make the noise. His stomach was closing up, all by its self. Derek shifted beside him and raised his hand to touch the baby, almost unthinkingly Stiles flinched away tucking the baby more into the side furthest from the elder man. Your baby, the words ringing clearly in his head. Derek pulled his hand back sharply and let out a small distressed whine but Stiles barely noticed gazing back at the tiny human in his arms.

"Alexandra." He whispers more to himself than anyone else, but they heard him, super wolf hearing and all, no such thing as privacy in a house full of werewolves. There wan noise all around him as the others moved around the room and spoke quietly, but none of mattered to him, he could be a good dad, he could do this, how could he deny something so small and precious, it had been easy to deny when she had just been some... thing weighing heavily in his stomach but it had become harder when he felt her first kick, when he had felt her move and hiccup inside of him and now looking down at her, he cant believe he ever felt anything but complete and overwhelming love for her.

"I don't have anything for her," He announced to the room, the feeling of inadequacy creeping in, "I don't have any bottles, or clothes or anything for her too eat." Panic itching in and amping up his already frayed nerves.

"Stiles calm down, its okay, we can sort it," Melissa told him, looking around the room before stopping on Allison and Lydia. "I need you two to run out to the store and grab the essentials, bottles, formula, diapers, onesies, something to sleep in anything you think the baby will need for at least the next few days, until we can sort everything properly." Allison nodded as Lydia let out a small huff as if the task was beneath her, even though she already had a notepad out and was writing a list on her idea of 'Essentials'.

"You can take my card." Derek muttered still staring at the bundle in Stiles arms.

"No. I.....We don't need your money." The room went quiet very quickly at his announcement and Lydia's eyes narrowed as she looked   
between him and Derek before letting out another huff. 

"Don't worry we'll use mine and you can pay me back later." With that she turned on her heel and dragged Allison from the house without a backwards glance, Derek stood stoic at his side with a frown on his face and eyebrows threatening to take over his face if he lowered them any further.

"Maybe we should let the mother rest in piece," Peter teased whilst throwing Stiles an obnoxious smirk, "At least until the others get back with the shopping, im sure we can all keep our questions to ourselves until then and its not like he needs anyone watching him after all he has made a miraculous recovery." His hand waved suggestively at Stiles stomach which had finished closing up and now just a simple white scar was left. One by one they left the room, most without protest, only Derek needing an 'encouraging' shove out the door, until only Stiles, Alexandra and his father were left behind, the silence filled the room with palpable tension and he could barely stand to look up into the eyes of the man who had raised him.

"Im sorry." The words were out of his mouth before he even realised it and his lips pulled back into a frown as his father stepped closer hand reaching up wind wiping down his own face.

"Your sorry," Stiles cringed, Shit this was badly. "Stiles, why are you sorry?"

"I ...... I didn't know that this could happen, you always told me to be safe and I .... " He let out a small sob as tears built and his throat contracted painfully, Alexandra letting out a small whine as if she could tell her father...mother? No, Father was struggling. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't know and I let you down,... Im sorry." The words hung in the air between them before his father moved quickly over to his son and pulled him into an awkward hug the baby trapped between the two bodies as the two men let all the emotions they had kept inside over the past few months out.

"Stiles you have not let me down," His dad told him as he pushed back and grabbed both of Stiles upper arms holding him securely whilst the looked at each other properly for the first time in Eight months. "Of course you didn't know this would happen, who would know that this could happen, God I just watched Melissa and the local vet cut a baby out of your stomach and im still not sure I completely believe it, or that im not having the worlds most mucked up dream right now," Stiles let out a snort, one of his dads hands releasing an arm as he reached for his sons face and thumbed the tears on his cheeks away. "yes you should have used protection even if you didn't know this could happen," Stiles let out a small whine and shifted the baby further into his chest, "but you are my son, I am always going to love you no matter what you do Stiles, your my boy." Tears fell freely from Stiles eyes as he crashed his body into his fathers, the people that had kept him for the last eight months had told him what a disappointment he was, how his dad would be so angry with him, how could anybody love him. After all everyone had been busy with their own lives, his dad always more involved with his work than his home life or son and the man who had fathered his baby had left him, Deaton had called him Derek's mate but it was a lie, how could ha be if Derek could use him and leave him so easily.

It seemed as if little time had passed at all but soon enough they heard a car pull up and foot steps as the others helped carry in whatever the girls had bought. He pulled back and shifted His daughter to one arm so that he could use his hand to wipe his face, he knew he looked like crap, but tit didn't matter, he was here with his dad and his little girl was safely in his arms and he would never let her go.


	5. The honest truth. Part one.

 Thankfully nobody questioned him when after he had laid Alexandra down with his father and Scott's help to the spare room, he claimed to be too tired to answer their questions, instead leaving him too curl up in the bed beside the bassinet, one hand reaching in and rubbing circles onto the little girls stomach, now full with milk and clothed in a onesie Lydia had provided. If anyone had told him a year ago, he would be 18 and have given birth a newborn he would have laughed straight in there face, but here she was and life was never going to be the same. Even being here with his father and best friend he didn't feel safe, maybe he wouldn't be safe again but he would make sure that his daughter would never have to feel the unsureness of her safety that he did, even if that meant he had to make heart-breaking sacrifices. Before long he slipped into unconsciousness, knowing that in the morning he would be thrown to the wolves.

 

 Sunlight filtered through the curtains that Stiles had forgotten about in his haste to get to bed the night before,  movement could be heard downstairs and he was surprised that he hadn't been woken sooner, but it seemed as though Alex loved her sleep as much as her father (thank god) and had miraculously only woken up once in the night. Sitting up took more energy than it should but considering the way he had been living the last eight months and that he had just given birth the day before he probably shouldn't be complaining, after all he had woken up in a soft bed and the cut from the C-section was already healed into a faint scar, running his fingers along the line he winced at the tenderness, sure the cut was all gone but it was only yesterday he had been led out on a table with his insides on show. He showered quickly in the bathroom connected to the bedroom leaving the door open in case Alex woke up, fresh clothes had appeared in the room overnight, Scott's clothes, he and Scott had shared clothes so many times before, but that was all before, before... everything. Putting them on he glanced in the mirror taking in his appearance in a way he hadn't in so long, he had barely looked in a mirror in months ashamed of the person staring back at him, at how weak they were, for letting himself be taken, for letting them do the things they did to him, for falling for Derek, yet another unobtainable person, it was like his mind set up his heart to break on purpose.

 

Alex stirred, pulling Stiles from his thoughts as he scooped up her tiny body and shushed her, how could something so perfect come from the mess Stiles was surrounded by, when he had first found out about his pregnancy he had hated the idea of the thing growing inside of him, it wasn't natural, he was a guy for one, but on top of the fact that his body wasn't built for this, he felt cheap and used, Derek had known about Stiles feelings for him, he must have and he had come to Stiles and poured everything he had into that one night they had spent together. Then just as suddenly as he had turned u that night he had disappeared, leaving stiles fucked out in a puddle of his own come, with only the words 'this shouldn't have happened, you.....this was a mistake' Derek had kept his distance after that, he had used Stiles feelings for a quick easy fuck and had been ignoring Stiles, leaving him with the consequences, his broken heart and then a pregnancy that shouldn't have been possible. How could he have felt that way about something so small and perfect.

 

 "Stiles?" Lydia's voice snapped him out of whatever he was thinking about as he swivelled his head towards her, stood in the doorway, looking as perfect and intimidating as she ever had, her lips pursed while her eyes roamed over his body and to the small bundle in his arms.

 

 "I was just wondering if you're coming down for breakfast, Melissa made some blueberry pancakes for you." Blueberry pancakes had been his favourite from a young age, Melissa had always made them when Stiles had been upset, he gave Lydia a small hesitant smile before nodding.

 

 "I just need to change Alexandra and then ill be down," Lydia looked as if she wasn't sure if she should stay and help or get out of the room as quickly as possible, leaving behind they boy she wasn't sure she really knew anymore. "I'll be okay Lydia, I'll be down soon." She nodded once before turning on her heel and quickly retreating back downstairs to where no doubt all the others would be waiting for him, waiting to hear about what had happened to him, things he wasn't sure he wanted to tell.

 

 "Just you and me baby girl." He whispered as he changed the little girl laid out on the bed, staring up at him intensely barely blinking. "I wonder if you can tell who I am, im your daddy, you were all curled up in my belly yesterday so I guess its you I have to thank for all the rib jabs," He furrowed his eyes at her as he pressed the poppers together on her onesie. "You little madam used to keep me up all night with those jabs and now your just staring at me and that's not weird at all." He muttered the last part as he stood up making his way to the door with Alexandra laid in his arms. "I guess its time to face the music."

 

Entering the kitchen had not been scary, nope not in the slightest..... not even when he had walked through the doorway and 13 sets of eyes had been on him in an instant, yeh not frightening at all. Breakfast had been awkward, nobody really knowing what to say but trying to avoid any long silences, Erica and Cora had taken to keeping the silence away and began bickering over some tv show that Stiles had never heard of, Derek had been quiet and his eyes had been trained on Stiles and the baby nearly the entire time, it was unnerving and he tried his best to ignore the looks everyone gave him as he moved his food slowly around his plate and rocked Alexandra in his arm, Melissa was the first to speak to him directly.

 

 "Stiles, maybe we should put her down for abit so that we can all talk, I can take her up if you like?" His arms tensed at the idea of letting anybody else take his child from his arms, but this was Melissa, he could trust her, slowly he nodded only resisting slightly when she had picked up the baby from his arms and walked towards the staircase.

 

 "I don't have a baby monitor." He whispered more to himself than anyone else, Peter raised an eyebrow at him as if to remind him that they were werewolves, with super hearing, of course they would be able to hear if she needed anything. The room was silent everyone looking at one another as if not wanting to be the first to talk, the tension in the room was almost a physical being at this point.

 

 "Maybe we should move into the lounge, much more comfortable place to be for a conversation." Lydia's words seemed to lift whatever had held everyone in place and they all began to stand moving through the doorway into another room Stiles hadn't seen before, he took the seat in the corner on the far side of the room, slightly away from the rest and a place he could see everyone else without having to strain to much, it was a defensive position. Derek took the armchair closest, whilst Scott, Kira, Allison and Isaac took the far sofa and that was an arrangement he never thought he'd see all sat together amicably. Boyd and Erica took the loveseat, whilst Peter stood leaning against the wall behind the Sofa were Cora, Jackson and Lydia sat. Melissa came into the room quickly joining his father on  chairs by the sofa that someone must have carried through from the kitchen, still nobody spoke.

 

 "Well this is fun and all but is anyone going to actually speak, I do have things to do tomorrow and it would be nice if this could be done by then." Peter spoke with an irritated tone but his eyes showed his interest in what was about to be said.

 

 "What do you want to know?"

 

 "Where were you?" Scott asked quickly.

 

 "Portland, I don't know where exactly when I left I just grabbed a car and drove, wasn't exactly waiting around to check the address."

 

"Grabbed a car?" Dad said his eyes tightening at the wording.

 

 "Ugh yeah, I needed to get away, couldn't exactly go to the local cops the way I was so I hotwired a car." His dad looked slightly conflicted at the thought that his son, the sheriffs son had known how to and had hotwired a car and stolen it and obvious pride that his son had known how to hotwire a car and was able to come home.

 

 "Who took you?" This came surprisingly from Jackson, who you would think would be the last person concerned bout Stiles. Stiles paused he knew that the next few questions where going to be the worst.

 

 "His name is Daniel, he's an Alpha" He paused for a second taking a quick glance at the faces in front of him. "and he's probably looking for me," He huffed out a small laugh. "no, he'll definitely be looking for me." Derek had his hands gripped on the armchair but Stiles didn't have the energy to be worried about Derek and his feelings, after all Derek had never cared about his. "He...he sent me letters after my birthday, said that he wanted me , said how perfect I was, that my lips were made to suck his cock." At this point his own hands were balled up in his lap, cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment, he couldn't look up at them, couldn't see the faces staring back at him.

 

 "Why didn't you tell someone....why didn't you tell me?" His dad choked out, he looked up slightly then noticing the pity in Lydia's eyes, he didn't want or need her's or anyone else's pity.

 

 "I tried," his voice hitched slightly on the last word , throat constricting as he pushed down his bubbling emotions, he needed to tell them he needed them to know, to know that they had failed him, not that he blamed them after all if he were them he would have given up on the mouthy, hyperactive little bastard he was a long time ago.

 

 "I tried, I came to you and told you that someone was sending me letters, but you told me you were to busy at the moment and you didn't have time to mess around, then you left for work, I tried telling Scott but whenever I tried to speak to him he was busy in his own head trying to work out what to do with the whole, Allison, Isaac, Kira situation. I.....I went to the loft to try speaking to Derek, he's been avoiding me since..... well since everything happened, but when I got there a woman was asleep in his bed and I , I just couldn't be there." Erica shot Derek a glare.

 

 "You slept with her!" Her voice was filled with disgust as she glared at her Alpha.

 

 "No, no I didn't sleep with her, Stiles she , she was just my friend visiting from New York, she turned up out of the blue so I let her sleep in my bed."

 

 "Oh." It didn't really matter any more at the time it had felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest as he saw the beautiful woman sleeping in the bed, blonde hair splayed out on the pillow, it had felt like he couldn't breathe, like he was drowning, so ha had run before he could fall into oblivion or do something that would only embarrass himself and show Derek just how pathetic and hurt he was.

 

 "It doesn't matter," Derek looked at him opening his mouth as if to disagree, Stiles cut him off before he could begin. "Anyway, I tried to tell  you, but it didn't really work out, so I went home and there was another letter but it was on my bed, they guy had been in my room, it said... it said I was his perfect little bitch, that he had caught my scent when he was passing through beacon hills, he had come to check the pack out to see what we were like and that he knew I was a spark and that .... that I was his." Stiles clenched his teeth as his eyes started to water, he would not cry, he wouldn't let himself look pathetic in front of them. "I hadn't noticed that he was still in the room, it was stupid so stupid, he had been stood behind the door waiting for me, he had a couple of my bags packed with my stuff, he, he said that he was taking me home, he grabbed me and I started to fight," Tears were falling down his face now, not able to hold them back, he swiped at them angrily trying to reign himself in. "He put his claws to my stomach and said that if I didn't stop he was going to claw out my baby before he fucked his own into me." A few intakes of breath could be heard around the room not daring to look up, Stiles carried on. "I didn't know i was pregnant, I told him he was mad but he... he just laughed at me, I felt a small pain in my neck and when his hand moved he had a needle in it, the room started moving and it was like I was looking through blinkers... he  he his last words before I passed out were,"

 

"We'll be home soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, hope its okay :)


	6. The honest truth. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so sorry, that I haven't updated recently even though I said I would, my son dropped some juice on my laptop keyboard and ever since the keys are ,messed up, I eventually had to buy a separate keyboard which is a pain in the bum but there we go, this chapter was going be longer but I literally have to leave in a few minutes for the doctors so I may update again later today or in the next few days so enjoy. Oh and by the way this can get a little dark so sorry if you don't like that.

 “I’m going to kill him.” John growled

 “It would seem there will be a queue,” Peter mumbled taking in the various people in the room and the wide range of emotions running throughout, Lydia looked deep in thought her eyes flicking from Stiles face, over to Derek's and then down to Stiles stomach.

 "How did it work, you being pregnant, how were you pregnant?" Stiles looked p at her question and then over to Derek, who hadn't said a word, his dad was frowning in his seat, looking half intrigued and half horrified that he was going to hear about how his teenage son got himself pregnant.

 "Umm Doc Deaton could probably give you a better explanation than me so it might be best to ask him for a definite answer when you next see him, but from what I picked up from the little Daniel said, my spark sort of kinda latched on to the idea of new life and created a suitable environment to care for that new life. It made a womb around the baby, I got morning sickness and cramps and my stomach had like this blue glowing light, abit like a force field so nothing could harm it, abit like someone had spread mountain ash around it, so whenever anyone would hit me in that area or anything like that it would light up and protect the baby. Other than that I think it was a pretty normal pregnancy." Lydia nodded minutely seeming to accept the explanation at least for now, until she could do her own research.

 "What happened after he took you? Was he the one that did that to your face?" Jackson asked, again with Jackson asking about his wellbeing as if he cared what had happened to Stiles and was angry that someone had hit him, but than again roughing Stiles up had been Jacksons job since they fell out in middle grade so maybe he was just annoyed that someone else had, had a go and had left more visible marks than he ever had. Stiles looked up at the doorway nearest the stairs wringing his hands, he had to make a choice on what he would tell them, he had changed so much since ha had last seen any of them, he was a completely different person to the boy they new, he hadn't been able to protect himself, when had his life fallen so far out of his control.

 "Stiles" Scott called out, bringing stiles out of his own head, he must look a mess, his heart rate had sky rocketed and looking down at his hands, he hadn't even felt himself do it but he pulled each finger away from his palms dragging the nails from where they had been embedded in the scin leaving behind bloody shallow marks, his head whipped up as he caught Melissa shift from her seat as if to start making her way over, he shook his head at her wiping the bloody palms against each other, the whole room was bathed in silence.

 "He.... he um.. he took me to this house but I didn't know it was a house at the time I was in this room.........

 

 

  _His head hurt, it was like he was wandering in a thick fog and the earth was spinning to quickly beneath him as he clung on for dear life, his limbs felt heaving and they dryness in his mouth was painful, his eyes didn't seem to be cooperating as he slowly blinked them open to see..... this wasn't his room, hell he had no idea where he was. Shit. He remembered there  was someone in his room, they .. they, he couldn't remember._

_The room was small, with a dingy toilet and small sink on the one side of it and a mattress on the other, a pillow and a single thin sheet, which he wrapped around his body, shivering at the low temperature. The walls were painted black and the whole room was dark barely any light coming off the single bulb above him and no windows on any of the walls, there was a metal door but there was no handle on this side just a smooth expanse of silver, just fucking brilliant, the light went out leaving him in darkness._

_He pulled himself up and made towards the door dragging his fists up and letting them fall against it a few times "Hey, hey, somebody help me, somebody, please, help" He called out to someone, anyone but no one came, eventually he fell back and let himself huddle in the corner furthest from the door letting himself see the whole room at once. Where they just going to leave him here, were they just going to leave him to rot, panic ebbed in, crawling through him and taking a hold, they had taken him for a reason they wouldn't just leave him here to waste away, he reasoned with himself.. but .. but maybe they were crazy, what if they just enjoyed doing this sort of thing, taking someone and leaving them to waste away before there very eyes. No, his dad would be looking for him, his dad would notice he was gone and would come for him.... maybe, but then again he hadn't really seen his dad properly in a while, hell the guy missed Stiles graduation after taking yet a third double shift that week. Scott, scott would notice wouldn't he, his best friend going missing he would surely notice that, but then again Scott had been really busy lately they had barely talked never mind spoken recently, always off with the other wolves, at deatons or stuck in his wallowing over his ex girlfriend and his latest beau. Surely someone would notice, wouldn't they?_

_He spent hours in that little room just curled in on himself, shouting for help every now and again, he had no idea how much time had passed since he initially woke up, nobody had come into the room and he hadn't been able to hear any noise or voices in that time, maybe his first thought was right, maybe they were just leaving him to rot. His stomach grumbled yet again reminding him of just how hungry he was. More time passed and he was left alone in the dark, feeling weak and completely alone._

_The light flicked on and he started to push himself upwards into a sitting position when the door opened and the man from his bedroom came in. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the light in the room but once he did he looked the man over who had taken a seat on the mattress near stiles. He was tall, blonde shaggy hair and brown eyes, he wasn't bad looking but nothing special, in his hand there was a plate with some bread, cheese and a few grapes, he had to stop himself from lurching forward and grabbing it from the mans hands. The man looked at him a small smirk on his face, eyes raking over the blanket Stiles had wrapped himself up in._

_"Hello stiles."_

_"Fu.uu.ck you" Stiles cringed as his voice stumbled over the words, his throat feeling tight, the man simply chuckled._

_"Well that wasn't very nice now as it," Stiles glared at him but the man payed him no notice and carried on "My name is Daniel, but you can call me alpha." Stiles snorted out a small laugh, like hell he was going to be calling this guy alpha, but he kept quiet wanting to hear abit more of the villain monologue before he told the guy exactly what he was thinking._

_"I know it will be abit to get used to, but we have all the time in the world," Umm no we fucking don't, im getting as far away from your crazy ass as I can as soon as I can stiles thought. "But your mine now beautiful and were going to be very happy together, now lets get you some food shall we." He picked up a small piece of bread and held it out in front of his mouth, which Stiles clamped shut, their was no way he was letting this psycho hand feed him. "Come on now stiles lets do this easily after all you have to eat if you want to keep the newest hale brat healthy." Stiles eyes flicked straight up into the Alphas then._

_"What?"_

_"Oh you don't know do you, that's fucking precious that is, did they not tell you... does Hale not know that when he touched what was mine he left something behind." Stiles was pretty sure Derek knew that he left something behind in stiles after all he had been pretty proud of the fact he had dumped his cum in stiles at the time, but this guy was bloody crazy._

_"Im a guy, sorry if you didn't realise that before, so maybe you can let me go now."_

_"Your funny stiles, its one of the reasons I love you," Stiles cringed at the words how could this man just throw around those precious words so flippantly at the guy he had stalked, kidnapped and was holding hostage. "But you are carrying Hales spawn, your spark and an Alpha werewolf and now there's a little baby sat in your belly, of course if you want I could pull it out for you, then we could have fun putting our own in." Stiles sat there horrified at the implication, his mouth open in shock, Daniel used that to his advantage pushing the food in and then clamping a hand over his mouth, pinching nose and forcing him to swallow. Stiles coughed slightly after the hands were removed and started to panic as Daniel pushed more food in and started rubbing his thumb down stiles cheek and into the curve of his neck.._

_"Come on now stiles you need to eat baby, I can take such good care of you if you let me, id fuck you so good, you wouldn't even remember hales name." Stiles kicked out knocking the plate form the werewolves hand and onto the floor before lunging for the open doorway, but an arm grabbed him around his stomach dragging him back even as he hit out and kicked pathetically his limbs still feeling heavy and useless. Daniel dropped him back on the mattress and pinned him face down arms held above his head, Stiles struggled but stilled almost immediately when he felt Daniels hard on pressed against his ass._

_"Please, please, let me go home."_

_"You are home Stiles."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if so maybe leave some love and a comment, yes okay that sounded like begging but I like to know what your thinking. See you soon :)


	7. Take me home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghh I am so sorry this has taken so long after promising another chapter quickly, I ended up having to go to the doctors every other day for injections and when I came back one day my internet wasn't working and I had water coming through my ceiling. -.- I've only been able to access the internet through my phone and I was not typing this all up on my phone, I tried once and gave up too quickly, but im back.

_Then he pulled back, Stiles lay still face pressed into the mattress as Daniel stood up and moved towards the doorway, his captor sighed as he surveyed the mess left on the floor from the broken plate and small amount of food left, before reaching out through the door and coming back with a dustpan and brush which he used to quickly remove the mess. When he finished he went back to standing in the doorway as Stiles scrambled backwards to the corner, knees pulled up and eyes wide._

_"You need to understand Stiles im doing this for you, im keeping you safe and here you are wanted and needed, you were neither of those things before and do you really think those idiots would have kept you safe when you were so pushed out of their circle." It was a statement but Daniel looked at Stiles as if it were a question and there was honestly nothing Stiles could reply, he hadn't felt wanted or needed, not that it meant he wanted any of those things here but would they have kept him safe, well he had been stalked and kidnapped easily enough so maybe not, he let out a small breath ignoring the looks Daniel threw his way. "Stiles, I just want you with me, you're mine," Stile went to open his mouth but Daniel took a step forward and he quickly snapped it shut, unsure what this man would do to him, he felt so useless, when peter had been out of his mind bat shit crazy, Stiles had snarked back at every opportunity and now he was weak... he refused to be weak._

_"I am not yours! I am not a piece of property you can sign the rights to, so dial down the crazy, besides ive dealt with psychos far worse than you, they had much more style." It was so damn infuriating that Daniel didn't even seem to be slightly bothered by anything he said , he just stood there with a stupid smirk on his face as if they were playing some game of chess that he knew he would win, which he wouldn't, after all chess was his game._

_"I have to go now Sweetheart, there's work to be done." Eughh being called Sweetheart by the creep made Stiles skin crawl._

_"So is it a job requirement for you to be a creepy psycho or is it just a happy coincidence for you? Because I can tell you now your next performance review will say 'needs more work'" He spat the words at the blonde much more confidently than he felt, but didn't go to speak again when red eyes flared and Daniel moved quickly across the small space and held his face harshly in his fingers, squeezing in a way Stiles new would leave bruises._

_"Oh Stiles, you need to understand that everything you have from now on is a luxury I allow you, you having light in here is because I allow it, you having warmth is because I allow it, you have food or water will be because I allow it, don't you understand yet, you're mine and it will be my choice for you to have anything," Daniel moved his hand towards Stiles stomach and rubbed his thumb against it. "or nothing. You are my mate and im going to teach you how to be completely perfect for me in every way, you will speak when I tell you too, you will eat and drink what I choose for you when I want you too, if I want you to jump, you'll ask me how high and if I want to fuck you, you WILL get on your hands and knees and present yourself to me without a single thought of not doing and you will do all of this BECAUSE.YOU.ARE.MINE. I could give you an incentive if you'd like, to help you...prioritise" Stiles mind span, this guy was demented, he wanted to scream and cry and break down, but he couldn't give his kidnapper the knowledge that he was this close to being at the edge so easily._

_"There is nothing you could say to me that would make me, make it easier for you to rape me, you fucker" He spat, it reverberated around the small room, as the Alpha's face twisted and released his face just slightly so that he could run his thumb along stiles lower lip._

_"I wont rape you Stiles, that... I... I wouldn't do that, that's wrong, when we have sex you will want it every time." He looked genuinely put out that Stiles had used the word rape, because for the psycho, stalking, kidnapping and abuse were fine but rape would just be taking it too far. "Derek he broke what was mine, but im going to put you back together even better than before," And that was so Peter esque that stiles involuntarily flinched._

_"I will never want you." Stiles whispered, staring straight into the red eyes completely certain of his words and Daniel he just smiled and moved back to the doorway, that same smile back on his face._

_"You will." With that he closed the door and the light went out, leaving Stiles alone in the darkness again, cold and feeling more broken than alone than he had ever before._

_"Please, somebody please."_

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Small cries startled Stiles out of his trip down memory lane, forcing him to take in the looks of horror from multiple faces around the room.

 

"Im just going to.." He gestured upstairs as he stood up slowly pointedly looking down at his hands so he wouldn't have to see those faces again, pitying.

 

"Stiles," Scott reached out his hand causing him to flinch back from the human contact as the hand hung redundantly in the air, he shook his head at his best friend before moving more quickly out of the room and towards the small distressed sounds. Nobody in the room moved for a few minutes it was bizarre how the house usually so full of movement and noise had been rendered practically silent even while fully occupied.

 

John looked at Melissa, wiping tears from his cheeks that had fallen during hearing the story of a single day that Stiles had experienced with the lunatic, Fuck, this was heart-breaking in a completely different way too losing his wife or what he had felt when his son had just suddenly disappeared and what he had felt when his baseball team had lost their final game. This wasn't just going to go away this was going to be with Stiles for the rest of his life, this would shape him and part of the older man thought that it could destroy his young son. God Stiles was too young to have dealt with half the shit he had in his life and now his hyper boy, was a broken man with a child of his own and he couldn't help thinking the worst was yet to come.

 

"How do we find him?" It was Jackson who had spoken, every head turned towards him, Scott looked confused for a second.

 

"Who?" Allison looked at Scott incredulously, he wasn't dumb and maybe it was the shock of everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, but this was being completely dense.

"Daniel, you idiot, think about it, we've heard one day of this creep, Stiles was their for eight months. Stiles said that this guy would be coming after him, do you really want to wait until he shows up and maybe takes your best friend again, we couldn't find him last time, do you really think we would be able to if he does it again and its pretty obvious however he got away this time wont be an option again." Sometimes, just sometimes Jackson stepped out of his dickish persona and can be smart.

"I can look into this car Stiles took, hopefully it can give us some ideas of where to start." John said as he stood up, the cries could still be heard from upstairs, John looked up towards were his son and granddaughter were.

"I'll go." Melissa assured him as she moved out of the room, why don't you make a start and some of you start on some food. She walked up the stairs and moved quietly towards the room Stiles and the baby were in, when she reached the door she paused, there sat on the edge of the bed was Stiles hands wrapped around his waist just staring into the small crib, watching the little bundle their writhe and cry, she stepped more into the room knocking on the door to gain Stiles attention. He turned to her quickly and he looked..... broken it was the only word their was for what she could see in his eyes.

"I... I picked her up and she stopped and I checked her but she's fine.... I .. I don't know what she wants." He whispered his voice hitching towards the end, he was just a kid.

"Its okay Stiles, I can help, we can all hel..."

"No," Stiles cut her off quickly, "No please I cant I cant have everyone touching her and knowing what a failure I am, I've only told them a tiny bit of what happened and they all look at me with so much pity and horror and I, I cant, I cant." He shook his head over and over as tears fell down his cheeks, Melissa hurried over to his side and went to hold him, but he just flinched further away, pushing further away from her and the now wailing baby. "Just please stop her crying." He placed his head in his hands, knees pulled up, Melissa picked Alexandra up and cooed to her, she settled almost instantly.

"Stiles she just wanted to be held, I know that this is scary, trust me I know I remember when I had Scott and I had no idea what I was doing," Stiles raised his head as Melissa sat down beside him the baby in her arms. "Theirs no instruction manual for a newborn and it is going to be so hard, I wont even try pretending it wont be, but you have so many people here that want to help you, that will help you with whatever it is you need." She slowly turned handing him over the tiny child who settled quickly into her fathers arms, Stiles eyes wide just staring at his daughter his finger caught in her tiny fist, Melissa tentatively put her arm around Stiles shoulders, he flinched minutely but allowed the contact relaxing into her side slowly, then he turned to Melissa.

"I was so alone..... why didn't anyone come for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this, even though Daniel is a psycho and its pretty dark, I promise it will get better ... kind of. So ...anyway, leave me your thoughts.  
> See you again soon bye!


	8. I hate everything about you, why do i love you?

"You should go up there." Cora stated walking through the room and to Derek's side, stood at the bottom of the staircase both staring up towards the landing, whilst other's left for the kitchen.

 

"I, I want to but," He paused for a moment not quite sure why he couldn't bring himself to walk up the stairs and into the room where Stiles and his daughter lay. "I just, he needs a moment." Cora huffed and turned fully towards him, gripping his left bicep harshly when he tried to look away from her.

 

"Derek I know your freaked out about all of this," He went to interrupt her, to disagree, to say everything was 'okay', but before he could even form the lie she was shaking her head a ploughing on. " You don't need to pretend with me Der, Im your sister, you never have to pretend with me. That being said you cant put this on Stiles needing time, what's happened to him. What's happened to him is awful and disgusting and horrific and yeh he probably needs a shit load of time but you two don't have the luxury of time, not now. Its not just you two anymore now there's a little girl stuck in this mess and you haven't even held her yet." She clutched his bicep a little more tightly as he lowered his head.

 

"Cora this wasn't meant to happen, im not meant to be a dad, not now, not like this. Stiles hates me and I cant even think about the fact that I wasn't around whilst he was carrying my child how awful a person I am that I could just walk away from him, I should have known, he was all alone in that place with that psycho." A soft touch on his hands made him look at the two, both clenched with blood running from them where his claws had gorged his skin.

 

"Your right." She said a little louder and colder than her other words had been. "Your right you are an awful person for just walking away and yes you should have known, yes you should have been there with him, protecting him and no, it shouldn't have happened now and it shouldn't have happened like this, But its done. Now you have to live with the consequences you need to be there for Stiles and that little girl maybe not romantically and not as a friend but as a co parent. You have a duty to your child and she doesn't give a shit if this isn't the right timing for you or the circumstances that it happened in, all she wants is to be safe and cared for and love and you sure as hell better step up to that and when you struggle I'll be here for you, we will all be here for you. Were not just a pack, were family and family means no-one gets left behind or forgotten."

 

"Did you just quote Lilo and stitch at me?"

 

"Well it was highly appropriate and its a great movie, one that im sure my niece will love when I show it to her." She smiled cracking the tense atmosphere that had surrounded the house like a fog ever since the Phone call the day before. "But seriously Der, go and hold your baby, our pack is full of kids from broken homes. Alexandra needs her parents, the both of them." Derek placed a hand on the back of her head and pushed his lips to her forehead.

 

"Thank you."

 

"Yeh, yeh, now get your bloody hands out of my hair, clean yourself up and go see your baby." He pulled away giving her a smile as she turned and walked away into the kitchen where the others had been scarily quiet throughout there exchange and where now rushing around clanging pots and pans. Werewolves, no privacy.

 

..........................................................................................................................

 

Stiles was still curled up on the bed when Derek knocked on the door, Melissa stood, walking briskly towards the doorway and sharing a hushed conversation with the elder man, but he couldn't bring himself to care what they were saying. He felt completely and utterly drained physically and emotionally. He felt like he hadn't slept in weeks, his heart ached as if there were tiny people inside of him hanging from the tendons holding everything together. as if he was one knock away from shattering into a thousand tiny pieces that people wouldn't even bother try putting back together and why would they, what was the point. When he looked down at the tiny creature in his arms he felt something but he was also almost positive that the something he felt should have been much more overwhelming than it was. People always talked about how they saw their child and would give up their last breath to protect them and sure he loved her, at least he thought he did but he just felt.

  Dethatched. Inadequate. Worthless. Lost and so, so tired.

 

Derek is speaking to him, Melissa must have messed when he was stuck in his own head and part of him thinks of just tuning Derek out and letting him do his thing. Learning to ignore Derek is a pretty critical skill he learnt back when he had been a apart of the pack, hey maybe he should add it to his resume 'Able to ignore dickheads, which leads to work productivity' he's sure someone would appreciate that skill, but maybe not resume material. He's not entirely sure how he can still make all these jokes in his mind, how he can wind these words into sentences that make him huff out in amusement but when he looks at the person he created  he feels a little empty. Maybe he's broken.

 

" and I just wanted to check and.... have you listened to anything I've said?"

 

"How do you stop?" Derek's face tightens minutely in confusion.

 

"What?"

 

"How do you stop? How do I stop being sad? I feel so .. sad." He whispers into the room, only the sound of their breathing creating any noise now as Derek looked down at him, the broken shell that he was now.

 

"I, I don't know, I don't know if the sadness ever goes away completely but it changes, one day its just not so harsh anymore and you can breathe a little easier." Derek's voice is tight as if he doesn't want to have to talk about this, but fuck him, fuck him Stiles needed to say some of this, he needed to tell someone because if he kept it in, if he kept it all in he felt like the next breath of wind through the curtains could carry him away.

 

"I feel like im rotting, like im falling apart, a little piece of me disappearing all the time and one day im just going to be gone, im going to be completely erase and no one will notice." 

"That's not going to Happen Stiles, were not going to let that happen, we need you, you have that beautiful little girl to try for and im going to try." Derek was stumbling over words clearly not sure what to say and looked surprised when a sad little laugh fell from Stiles lips, it sounded broken and wet as if it wasn't sure if it was a laugh or a cry.

 

" It's not enough." Silence hung heavy in the room. "Its not enough, you trying isn't enough, I cant even fall apart because I have people that need me, but Fuck you, because before all this you used to fall apart, you were the alpha and you had people that depended on you, but when Stiles is sad he has to put how he feels aside because he has people that need him. He has someone to try for but where were any of you when I needed you. Were the hell were you." Its more of a statement than a question and Derek is standing stock still clearly unsure where Stiles sudden anger had come from, how it had escalated so quickly because of a few misplaced words.

 

"Stiles im sorry."

 

"Its not good enough, sorry doesn't change anything, sorry doesn't fix me."

 

"I know you're angry right now and you can hate me as much as you like" Stiles but in with a deprecating laugh.

 

"Angry? I fucking furious, all I ever wanted was for you to care about me!" At this point Stiles had stood up and was shouting in Derek's face tears streaming down his own and Alexandra was screaming in his arms, the door is wrenched open as Cora and Scott tumble in. Stiles takes a deep breath in and whispers.

 

"I don't just hate you! That's the stupid and awful part of it, a small part of me loves you. You broke me, you tore my heart apart and I hate you because some part of me is still clinging to that  and I hate you because I still love you and it makes me hate myself even more that I do. I trusted you, I gave you my heart and you destroyed it. I wish I could hate you, but I cant."

 

.........................................................................................................................

 

Cora stands just inside the doorway not quite able to tear her eyes away even though she knows she shouldn't be here to witness this, Derek has tears of his own down his face to match Stiles. he moves his arms up on either side of Stiles body, the younger boy flinches slightly but stiffly accepts being held, there daughter between the two as they just stand in the small room as if completely defeated.

 

 Scott coughs quietly shocking the two apart, who both look down at the squalling child in Stiles arms, Derek in wonderment and Stiles looks at her as if he had forgotten she was in his arms, which is at the very least disconcerting with the high pitch squeals emitting from her.

 

"Can I" Derek holds his hands out in an odd attempt to communicate what he wants. "Can I hold her." For a moment it looks as if Stiles might refuse, holding her closer to his body just slightly, before looking between Derek and Alexandra and nodding.

 

Cora watches as for the first time Stiles places the balling infant into Derek's arms, who immediately pulls her closer to his chest and starts rocking her in his arms. He looks down at her with tears blinking back in his eyes and a smile lighting up his face, a smile so genuine Cora almost wonders if Derek had experienced any true happiness since the fire.

 

"Hi baby girl." He flashes his eyes at her as she quiets in his arms. "Im your dad. Im sorry, im so sorry I missed everything so far, but I promise im not ever going to miss anything again." Cora hears a short exhale of breath from her left where Stiles is stood against the wall silent tears falling down his face, before closed fists come up to push them away and his face steels over, his body goes straight and stiff and he looks, he looks like he's wearing heavy armour and she wonders if anyone will ever be able to break through it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this chapter doesn't really push forward much but its really needed before we can move on with the story so I hope it isn't to bad. I am sorry this is taking so long for me to update and realistically I have no good reason, but I have two little kids at home with me all day everyday so don't actually get a lot of time to sit down and right, also my little girl knocked my laptop off my mums sofa and stood on the screen so now half of it is black and white. -.- But I do hope this is okay so comment and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also I am very sorry for any spelling mistakes and the fact that I've probably used the wrong (there/their/they're) a lot. Don't hate me.


	9. Douche Lizard.

The first week or two back with the pack passed awkwardly and quickly, no one was entirely sure how to react around Stiles, he guess he understood why, he flinched when people got too close but hated it when he was left alone, no wonder everyone was acting so strangely. Lydia seemed to have thought of every possible need Alexandra would have and the house was overflowing with baby products, most still wrapped in their packaging haphazardly strewn around the different rooms. Deaton had been earlier that day to check on Stiles and the baby, of course they were both fine but there was still the small matter of the birth certificate, it's not like they could tell the world that Stiles was technically the mother and Derek had been hinting at the possibility of her having the Hale name. At this point all Stiles wanted to do, was crawl into a small ball underneath the covers and never come out.

 

It wasn't like Alexandra was a noisy or fussy baby, infact it was quite the opposite she was quiet on the whole, but when she did cry it was alarms going off insides Stiles head and she wouldn't stop, she wouldn't be quiet, not for Stiles and then Derek or Melissa would come running in and she would stop and stare at them as if they had saved her from him. It felt like she hated him, which was stupid, babies don't hate, they cant, can they. He was tired constantly, feeling drawn out but little appetite and little sleep due to lying in bed at night worrying over everything.

 

Would Daniel find them.

 

Why did Derek stare at him like that earlier.

 

Why were Erica and Boyd whispering yesterday.

 

What if he couldn't do it.

 

What if he wasn't good enough.

 

What if his baby hates him. **** ~~~~

His eyes prickled as he watched Cora sat on the sofa across the room from him, his baby in her arms, smiling down at her niece, as if she could feel his stare she looked up and gave him a bright smile before turning back to the tiny human. Should he be smiling, that's what people do right, they smile, having children is meant to be one of the best moments of your life but he just felt completely and utterly alone, like he could disappear again and no one would care, not now that they had the baby to smile at, to hold, to love.

 

"Stiles?"

 

"Hmm." Stiles looked up to the entrance of the room where Jackson was stood with a small frown on his face.

 

"Come on." Stiles face creased as he tried to work out where he was supposed to be going, he was pretty sure there was no reason he had to leave the house and even if he did need to, Jackson sure wasn't his first choice to go anywhere with.

 

"Wha-"

 

"Come on." Jackson interrupted him forcefully, now there's the douche lizard he remembers. He stood from his seat following after Jackson who was already out the front door walking to the Porsche. Stiles looked down at himself, grey sweat pants and a blue Henley, slipping on a ratty pair of sneakers by the door before quickly following the older boy out and over to the car without even a second glance back at the she wolf holding his child.

 

"So were are we going?" Stiles asked as the car turned onto the highway out of beacon hills.

 

"I figure you could do with getting out of the house for a bit, you've been acting really weird." Well trust Jackson to put it simply and give you the facts, maybe it was what he needed though. It was still surprising that Jackson was the one getting him away for a while though, maybe they had all had a big chat about it last night and Jackson had drawn the short straw. Silence lapsed back in to place in the car, before the blonde flicked on the radio and random music took over the quiet. They drove hours, just listening to the music, no words passed between them, just following random roads with the windows open ruffling Stiles hair and making him feel more alive than he had in the last few days.

 

Some time later Jackson pulled the car into a parking lot for a crappy roadside diner, the car rolled to a stop and Jackson unbuckled his belt, opening his own door and climbing half out before turning back to Stiles with a frown when he realised that Stiles hadn't moved.

 

"Out." He ordered, rolling his eyes as he said it making the single word seem not as harsh as it sounded.  Again with the following Stiles thought, but then again, lizard boy had been pretty great so far today and it was nice to not feel so alone, even during the silence.

 

The diner was small but remarkably full considering the fact that it seemed to be located in the middle of no where, Jackson slipped into a booth near the back of the room, flicking his eyes to the seat across from him in invitation to sit. A waitress hurried over once they took there seats and Jackson ordered them both burgers and coffee before she hurried away. This day was just getting weirder and weirder. For a few minutes they just sat in quiet before a buzzing knocked the elder boy out of his thoughts.

 

"Derek." Stiles head shot up from where he had been staring at his hands. "Yeh he's with me." Jackson went quiet and for a moment Stiles half wished that he has werewolf hearing so that he would be able to hear the other side of whatever was being said, if not just to hear whatever was making Jackson roll his eyes and don the biggest bitch face Stiles had seen in a long time, Damn Lydia taught him well. "He's fine, we'll be back tonight, I'm goi-" The eye roll returned for a second go as Jackson clenched the hand resting on the table, before bringing the cell away from his ear and hanging up whilst Derek was still talking.

 

"He's not going to like that." Stiles commented as the cell was placed down onto the table, Derek's face lightening up the screen as the buzzing started again.

 

"He'll get over it." Jackson mumbled as he turned the phone off, laying it back down on the table and then looking across at the person before him. Stiles wriggled in his seat, not entirely sure what to make of the intrusive stare. "I know we weren't exactly close before," Stiles snorted, understatement of the year. "Yeh, yeh I get it, but I just wanted to say I'm glad your back, we missed you." 

 

"you all seem pretty okay to me, the house is built, your all in college, you get along, your a pack." The last part was whispered bitterly. When he had been taken it was like his life had been on pause, always there for him to slot back into, once he escaped once he was free, but now that he was back there was no just slotting back in and pressing play, too many things had changed.

 

" Your right things have changed, life didn't just stop," Oops, guess he had said that out loud, but it hasn't been easy, Derek, well he was a total dick at first and just threw himself into sorting out the house, Scott didn't know what to do with you gone, he actually had to think for himself for once, it was awful. Things were crazy there for a while, Derek was all cave man and we all just ended up helping with the house, I guess that's what brought us closer together, but we all missed you in our own way." The waitress arrived with the food, placing their plates in font of them before scurrying back off to the counter, flirting with and older bloke sat there.

 

"Scott doesn't need me now, he's in college, he has his job, he has Kira, him and Isaac look like there pretty close now too, he doesn't have time for me." He knew he sounded like a whiny spoilt child, but fuck it, he had lost out those last few months, gone and forgotten about.

 

"So start living, I don't know what happened to you with that guy, but you've been back nearly two weeks now and its like you never came back, you don't speak to anyone, you don't join in, you just sit in your sweat pants, you want to have your life back then you have to work for it."

 

"What if I don't want to, what if I don't want to try, or care, or anything, everything is so different, I'm different, what if I just don't want to." Jackson looked angry, sad and frustrated all at the same time, I was strange to think that those emotions where on Jacksons face because of him.

 

"So what you give up, you lie in you bed and have a good cry about how unfair it all is, boo hoo."

 

"Yes."

 

"No." Jackson was gripping the table, his voice hard and steady. "No, you don't get to just give up when there are people who need you, when we just got you back."

 

"What so I have to pretend because there are people who need me, I'm not allowed to feel like this because you've just got me back, what about me. What about what I want, what about me?" The conversation had got steadily louder and gained the attention of some of the other people around the diner, Jackson shot them dirty looks before carrying on.

 

"What about your daughter, your a parent now."

 

"What if I don't want to be." The words came out before he really had the chance to think about them, his hand flying up to his mouth as if he could stop them reaching Jacksons ears. "I'm sorry, I, I , I just want to forget, I just want to forget what happened."

 

"Do you even want a baby Stiles?" It was the first time anyone had asked, it made him pause, no one had asked whether he wanted to be a parent at 18, never having gone to college, never being able to even think about whether he actually wanted this.

 

"I don't know." He looked up at the blonde, tears prickling his eyes that he pushed away with the back of his hand. "It's not like I don't want her and she's here now but I, I cant see how I can be a parent I'm so messed up and she always cries when I'm holding her, I don't feel like your supposed to."

 

"Supposed to?"

 

"I, I don't know if I love her, I feel like the most awful parent in the world, who doesn't love there child, but I just don't feel anything, she cries and I just want to hand her over to someone else, Cora got all excited the other day because she made a noise and I just didn't care. Am I an awful person? Do you think I'm wrong, is there something wrong with me?" He stared straight into Jacksons eyes not entirely sure what he saw there.

 

"I don't think your awful, I think you need help, maybe you've got baby blues or something, I don't know what happened to you while you were gone, but I think you need to talk to someone about it. Stiles you can still have your life, look at what happened to me before, things change but you can always work to things better. Plus I think your wrong, I think you do love her."

 

"Wha-"

 

"Stiles you watch her obsessively, you may hate it when she cries but you still stay in the room checking her over, you make sure she's fed and you bather her, I've seen you singing to her at night when you hold her. You look after her, I just don't think your looking after yourself. I know we've never been anything even resembling friends, but I want you to know that your not alone, not anymore, were pack and your not alone, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Jackson might be the only person who had the slightest inkling at what Stiles had been through, the whole being forced to do things you don't want to, maybe that was why he was the one doing this, because he understood, at least a little.

 

Slowly they began to eat their food, Jackson gave Stiles a side look when he stopped causing him to take a few more bites to appease the blonde, it felt almost normal, just two guys having food together, like there was nothing happening outside of the diner, like the rest of the world didn't matter. Soon enough they were leaving the diner and the Porsche was sliding back out onto the road.

 

"What are you going to do about the birth certificate."

 

"I don't know."

 

"Tell me to butt out, but I think that every kid has the right to know who there parents are, you don't have to give her the Hale name, but maybe you could include that part of her family."

 

"Your right, butt out." He said a small smile on his face, they both fell back into the quiet, listening to songs on the radio, but they both had small smiles on their faces.

 

"There's the asshat I knew, still in there somewhere."

 

It was late when they arrived back at the house, the lounge lights where on  and they could see Derek waiting for them at the door.

 

"Here goes nothing." Stiles whispered to himself as the two climbed out and past Derek into the living room. He looked to Jackson, who gave a small nod.

 

"So I was thinking that maybe the name Hale should be on the birth certificate, Cora wanna be my fake baby mama?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, its been a while, my mum had some health issues so everything has been really hectic, plus my daughter started school and a whole other boat load of issues happened. 
> 
> I feel like this Is pretty weak but I wanted to give you something.
> 
> Love x


	10. Back to the begining.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am so sorry for taking so long with this and the fact that I don't feel like its quite as good as it should be, so much has happened lately to me and my family and it all just left me drained and no motivation to write. Thank you to whoever is reading this and I really hope you enjoy this little bit, hopefully ill be back properly soon. Let me know what you think in the comments. <3

It was dark, it was nearly always dark, the bulb that hung from the ceiling was off, it was almost always off, the light only flickering on whenever the Alpha came into the room. Not much had really changed in the three weeks Stiles had been there, the days were monotonous and each day dragged into the next, he could never really tell if it was day or night and by now he could barely work out how long he had been there. A few days into the 'experience' he had refused to eat out of his captors hand, the man had looked at him so sadly before walking out and locking the door, the next day came and Stiles sat waiting, but Daniel never showed, nobody showed, the room was silent, maybe he had miscalculated maybe it wasn't time to be fed, maybe he hadn't slept as long as he'd thought, maybe, maybe. When Daniel finally did show up two days later Stiles ate from his hand first time, the small amount still leaving him hungry but at least there was food to eat. The day he had tried to flood the room by blocking the toilet, Daniel had merely raised an eyebrow before leaving him to sit in the freezing water, the blanket and mattress soaked, the next morning when he woke up the room was clean, the mattress was gone and all that remained was a clean blanket, he didn't know how they did it, but he didn't try that method again.

 

The next time he tried to escape it was more of a spur of the moment choice than a thought out methodical plan, Daniel had just finished feeding him and was leaning in closer, his hand sliding onto Stiles thigh and holding it in a tight grip. He had been up and at the doorway before he really realised that he'd even moved, a large hand grabbed his arm hard, spinning him back round the grip never loosening even as the shoulder dislocated. A pained scream escaping him as he was hauled back against a hard chest.

 

"You shouldn't have done that love, you were being so good and now ill have to punish you." His voice was steady, it could have been considered tinted with concern, the guy was crazy.

 

"I didn't, I didn't mean to, I just-" A hand clamped down on his mouth as the Alpha shushed into his ear, nosing along his outer ear, his dad had said that you should go along with your kidnapers, do what they said if you could, keep yourself safe, but it was a lot harder in practise, when the psycho that had taken him was touching him, making his skin crawl.

 

"Don't speak." It was whispered into his ear as the hand on his mouth was removed , he felt the man reaching for something in his pockets, the hand was brought up level to his eyes, rope hanging off it. 

 

"I didn't want to have to do this, put your other arm behind your back."

 

"My arm, its-"

 

"Put your hand behind your back."

 

"Bu-"

 

"Now!" the room suddenly felt even smaller, before it had been suffocating, but now he felt like he was drowning in the darkness, Daniel tied the two wrists together tightly, Stiles tried to contain his whimpers as the rope was tied steadily up his arms forcing them together tightly behind him and pulling harshly on his shoulder.

 

"Onto your knee's sweetheart, don't make me say it twice." Teeth gritted together he dropped down to his knees, Daniel looped the rope around his ankles tightly binding his hand and feet together so that he had to arch his body, a tear slipped down his cheek, it was all too much. It seemed that the blonde was still unsatisfied though, as he took the remaining rope and looped it around his neck before pulling tightly and knotting it back down by Stiles feet.

 

It hurt, it hurt so much, he was forced to take shallow breaths as the rope constricted his throat, to be able to breathe he had to lean further back, putting more pressure on his arms sending bolts of pain through him. Daniel stood and looked him over apparently now satisfied he nodded before walking out the door and switching off the light. 

 

He didn't know how long he had been there, Daniel hadn't come back, he hadn't fed him, nobody seemed to have even passed the door, he didn't know what time of day it was, all he felt was pain, he was stiff, even if the ropes weren't there he wasn't sure he would be able to move himself at this point. His trousers were wet from were he hadn't been able to move to use the toilet, his mouth was dry and his throat ached, the rope was chafing everywhere it touched and his shoulder was still radiating pain.

 

The worst part was the fact that he couldn't do anything, he was stuck inside his head, he had fucking adhd and he couldn't move, he couldn't speak, there was nothing to do and in the dark there was nothing physical to focus on.

 

He was trapped, trapped in the building, trapped in the room, trapped in the ropes and now trapped in his own mind.

 

The sudden light blinded him forcing him to screw up his eyes and flinch minutely away, jarring his arm further in the process, the door swung open as Stiles tried to blink, a shadowy figure stood in the doorway looking down on him.

 

"Oh look at what a mess you are love, we cant have that can we." Daniel came forward and began to until the ropes, Stiles could feel the ropes loosen and disappear but he still felt as stiff and immovable as he had before, it was only when all the ropes were off and the alpha began running his hands over the marks the ropes had left that he mad any noise, but even then all that came from his abused body was a small whine.

 

"Lets get you cleaned up, then we can get some food in you." Strong arms moved the limbs that felt to heavy and almost as if they weren't really his as he was settled into the larger mans arms and for the first time in 3 weeks he left the room. He wanted to look around this was his one chance to get an idea of where he was, what kind of setup there was here, but his neck felt to tight and even trying to move small parts of his body ached. 

 

Soon enough they entered a new room, a bathroom if the bath filled with water was anything to go by, hands, there were hands pulling the sodden clothing off him , for a few seconds he tensed, tried raising an arm and making a noise of protest, a strong hand on the back of his neck stilled him, it didn't do anything, just squeezed gently, but Stiles quickly recognised that it was the only warning he would get. The clothes were thrown into an empty corner and Stiles was gently being lowered into the warm water, Daniels hands moving over each limb and massaging them before cleaning him down with a cloth. Stiles just sat there, what was he supposed to do, how was he supposed to act, there wasn't a book on how to keep your captor happy when he was a psycho claiming to be in love with you, or maybe there was, but the point was that he hadn't read it, at this point it seemed more and more likely he wasn't going to have much of a chance to read anything again. Maybe he was being melodramatic, but surely they should have found him by now, surely they would have at the very least noticed he was gone, surely they wouldn't leave him here, not when he felt like every minute he was left alone in the dark he was breaking.

 

Arms reached back into the tub and before he had even realised it he was being lifted from the murky water, the fluffiest towel he had ever felt was wrapped around him and he pushed his face into the warmth it held as he let Daniel dry him. He knew he shouldn't, that he should still be fighting, he was stronger than this, but it was just so easy to let Daniel run his hands over Stiles body, rubbing his hipbones and caressing his stomach, it was easier to just keep looking forward and pretend it was someone else, or that he was somewhere else. It was just easier.

 

"Stiles." Stiles jumped slightly still not expecting the noise after being trapped in his own mind for so long, his eyes flickered up looking into the Alphas eyes and then twitching away to somewhere else on the mans face. 

 

"You have a choice." Shit, he already knew that whatever he was offered was going to be bad, one hell or another. "I'm going to set your shoulder back in a minute and after i have done that i will expect an answer, you can go back to your room, I can tie you back up and we can try again tomorrow. Or you can come to my room-" Stiles heart skipped, he dragged a sharp breath in, his throat feeling even tighter. "don't look so afraid sweetheart, I wont do anything to you, I just want to hold you while we sleep. That's not to bad is it, I only want to hold you." Only, fucking only wants to hold him, well that makes it all okay then. Honestly he had been expecting something more but it didn't make the decision easy, no he didn't want to be tied up again, he couldn't deal with being stuck inside his own head and being unable to move again. But the other option, it felt like giving up, like Daniel had won and he was giving some part of himself to the Alpha, like every time Daniel had a minor victory he took a small part of Stiles and eventually he'd have enough parts to put him back together. He wouldn't be him anymore though, if he let Daniel put him back together he wouldn't be him, he'd be whatever, whoever Daniel created. He needed to be strong, he needed to be strong, he need-.

 

The rope sat on the bathroom counter, as if taunting him.

 

He couldn't do it, he couldn't go back.

 

He could start being strong tomorrow.


End file.
